Heather Yuy
by Twinfactor
Summary: For Heather life after the war was not going to happen, then she met Heero Yuy. While Heather Potter didn't have a life after the war ,Heather Yuy had a beautiful horizon of options in front of her. Now if she can only put the past behind her and live life to the fullest with the best teachers she can get.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I got this I adopted this from Kage Kioku aji tenshi the major change is Fem. Harry and that is only because I'm still working on my writing and not quite sure on the best way for main pairing being BoyXboy yet but their will be side Heero Dou like in original.

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam wing. If I did let's just say Quarter would be running for his freedom case I'm not taking his life. 

Chapter 1

Trust

The dance was in full swing and many of the other summer students were dancing, all but three, Miss Relena, Yuy, and herself. That is right the great Harry Potter the "boy" who lived is really the _girl_ how lived. Not that the wizarding world knew that minor fact due to Dumbledore. Her real name was Heather Lillian Potter, Dumbledore put a spell on her that made it so that any witch or wizard that saw her would see a boy version of her and not the real her. He convinced Heather in first year that this was a good idea and stopped people from taking advantage of her he also cast it on the Dursleys so they wouldn't make her their maid.

That's what cased the suspicion to emerge because they did worse, they made her a slave. Her Aunt Petunia always said 'if only you where a girl then you wouldn't have been my little dress up doll and you would were pretty outfits and be my house wife in training that would have wiped the magic out of you' So after the tri-wizard Toromont she new for sure.

That summer she decided she was done with being the 'little hero' and took a stand first of she started wandless magic which she learned and started studying during her 5th year. Then she signed her self up for summer boarding school at WayWind academy as a girl for some relief and girl time. The Dursleys just signed the dotted line when they fond out she was paying for it didn't even notice she signed up as a girl which, is how she got to where she was. Wearing a green sundress she got from her roommate her hair lengthened to her waist staring at a dance floor longingly not having the courage to go up and dance by herself.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asked to her left. She looked to her left and saw Yuy standing with his right hand held out, his left behind his back as he bent in a slight bow.

"Um" she took a deep breath "yes" she said taking Yuy's hand and letting him lead the way to the dance floor. "So, what's the real reason you asked me to dance?" Heather asked as they twirled. They didn't exactly know each other unless you count the time she told him to clean the dishes in cooking and he said 'no' so she hit him in the head with a frying pan.

"It looks weird to come to a dance and not dance, besides it was you or Relena, and she's kind of stalking me."

Heather laughed, "She does seem the type, doesn't she?"

The song changed to a slower one, but Yuy didn't release his hold on Heather.

"Yuy?" Heather questioned.

"I really don't want to dance with Relena." Yuy whispered glancing over to where Relena seemed to waiting to pounce on Yuy as soon as he stepped away from Heather.

Heather smiled and allowed Yuy to pull her closer as she rested his head on Yuy's shoulder while they danced. It took a song or two before Heather began to hum along with the music.

"Well looks like Stalker in pink has given up hope so if you want to stop you can"

"How about we go for a walk?"

"I'd like that" they slowly walked in the garden. "Yuy, sorry about that incident with the frying pan. Just I have had a hard time with people not listening to me lately so I've learned to make my self heard and the frying pain was the only thing in reach"

"I get that, and I can be a bit hard headed with taking orders so no big deal. So what about you what life like for you?"

"Well…my life is hard…" she looked at him and felt for his trust with her magic and fond it amazing and deep "But let me ask you something do you believe in Magic?"

"To tell you the truth if I was asked that by any one other then you I'd say no, but I have a feeling you are going to change that." she then just spilled everything the abuse, the war, being forced to hid her self as a boy everything. "Your right I definitely believe in Magic now" Yuy said.

"You can't tell any one I told you I don't know why I told you I just need some one to know the truth."

"Then how about I tell you mine so we're even, if either of us tell the other's secret then the other tell their secret." He then told her all about the Gundam and how he was a pilot of one and his story.

"Yeah you're right completely even. I won't tell yours"

"And I won't tell yours" They then went to Heathers dorm smiling.

"Thank you Yuy I had a blast"

"I enjoyed myself as well, and you may call me Heero."

"Then I am Heather." She said smiling she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

Heero nodded, "Is there a way I may talk to you? I will be leaving soon."

Heather smiled, pulled out a pen from her pocket, took Heero's right hand, and penned a number onto the other's palm.

"This is the number to my personal unit; you can reach me any time. I go to a Hogwarts boarding school during fall, winter, and spring so it's better to send a letter, just think of me as you place it in the mail and it will get to me, with the some magic I can give you so your letters will find me and I can find you. It will also work so that if I'm near you will know" Heather said. She pressed a bit of magic onto Heero's palm as she let go as she stepped into her room. Casting one more smile at Heero as she closed the door.

The next day Heero Yuy was no longer on the register, which didn't surprise Heather. Three days later Heather received a text on her phone. She'd managed to charm the phone to run on magic with an ear piece that looked like an earring, which went from a stud in her left ear lobe and traveled up the shell of her ear in a series of piercings and ending at a loop at the top curve of his ear. Pressing a small button at the top of the curled bar she played the message, the magic making up Heero's voice.

_Hello Heather, I just wanted to let you know I'm settling into my new school just fine, I guessed you'd be worrying by now. I have to go now, bye._

_-Heero Yuy_

Heather smiled slightly she would send him a letter tonight, letting her magic take it to Heero. She'd written it in Parseltongue, spelled to be read only by Heero's eyes. Heather was beginning to love wandless magic; it was harder to master but untraceable.

That night, after watching the letter twist and fly up and away upon an invisible wind, she packed his things in preparation to leave for the Dursleys, because Remus the only person other then Sirius to know the truth was going there to fetch her Tomorrow.


	2. Letters from war

Chapter 2

Letters from war

Once morning came she slipped on a bus to London, where she caught a cab to Privit Drive. Instead of entering the house he sat on the curb of Number 4.

"Prongslett!" Remus shouted as the large black dog dragged him along as it ran up to Heather and licked his face.

"Down, Snuffles." Heather laughed, pushing the dog away.

"Ready to go, Prongslett?"

"Yep, all packed and everything." Heather pointed to his trunk.

"Alright, let's go." Remus said taking Heather's trunk and shrinking it before taking hold of Heather's shoulder and Snuffles' scruff before appearating. When they re-appeared Heather felt slightly disoriented.

"Come on, Heather." Remus murmured, pulling her into the little shack that they had appeared at.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts this year, Heather." Sirius said as he transformed.

"Why?" she questioned as he sat in a rickety chair.

"If Dumbledore wants you to defeat Voldemort, you have to be trained properly." Remus explained.

"Alright" Heather nodded.

"Sirius will work with you on the darker aspects, defense spells as well as Dark Arts. I'll help with offensive and rituals."

Heather nodded.

"And Heather, we found out that Dumbledore is paying your friends, we're doing this without his permission, which means after the war is over he's going to declare you Dark."

Heather nodded. "Not surprised, after this is over I'm going back to the Muggle world. The wizards have screwed me over too often. They pretty much made it so that I can no longer a family or normal life in the wizarding world."

"Okay, Heather." Remus nodded he ignored Sirius mumbles of what he was going to do the Dumbledore for what he did to his Godchild.

So her training began: Wake up at 4:00 AM practice her wandless and wordless magic for two hours, breakfast at 6:00 AM, at 6:30 AM until 12:00 PM she had offensive magic with Remus, thirty minutes for lunch, then from 12:30 PM to 5:00 PM she had defensive magic, then after a quick dinner. This was followed by rituals from 5:30 PM to 7:30 PM, then Dark Arts from 7:30 PM to 9:30 PM which was bed time. She practiced her wordless and wandless magic for two hours before she slept just to stay prepared. On Sundays she worked on muggle tactics guns, karate, all that stuff.

She still found time to write and respond to Heero's texts and sometimes calls, because it didn't interfere with her training and helped her split her concentration, Heather was allowed to answer Heero during her lessons.

Heather's training lasted a year before the war began properly; Heero's war truly ended a year after Heather's began and some where along the way they developed a sibling relationship neither of them could pinpoint where it just happened.

_**Dear Heather, Sept 30, 197**_

_**I have an address, like a home address, I don't have to move in two months either. The address is on the envelope, and sure I have roommates but they're the other pilots, Quatre insisted we live with him. **_

_**So, how's your schooling? I haven't seen you at school this summer are all right, right? Do I have to come rescue you? **_

_**Anyway, I work for the Preventers now Relena managed to convince me to work for her**_ _**for a while as her body guard, but when she started**_ _**asking me out again I left. WuFei convinced**_ _**me to join him at the Preventers, we all seemed**_ _**to end up here too, Duo tried a salvage yard, Trowa **_tried_** to go back to the circus, and Quatre tried to run**_ _**his business, he still does but it's on the side.**_ _**Duo's banging on my door gotta go.**_

_**-Heero Yuy**_

The letter had drifted and twirled down to where Heather had been standing at a table in the middle of the Order's camp going over a strategy to go after Voldemort, in the last two years Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, destroyed Hogwarts, and left the world in ruins.

Those that defied him had gathered in the Forbidden Forest which was guarded by Aragog and his children at Hagrid's request.

Heather had taken the letter from the air, slid it into the inside pocket of her jacket and continued outlining the plan, she didn't have the chance to read it until she was lying on his bed that night.

As she read the letter she started to smile, after she read it she spelled it into Parseltongue, while she burned the envelope with a snap of her fingers. She'd then penned a return letter.

_Dear Heero Oct 16, 197_

_Congratulations on the place, you must be enjoying it so much, not having to move around a lot anymore, it also sounds like you're enjoying your new job and it doesn't surprise me that the Stalker in Pink managed to convince you to be her body guard, you're way too nice._

_I haven't had a chance to return to summer school, it doesn't sound like you did either, and no you don't have to come rescue me, I'm fine. Ok, so I'm a little stressed, but honestly, there is a war going on and before you ask you don't have to come rescue me, Or help me fight __Mr. Perfect Soldier._

_So, Duo, which one is that, anyway, he the one they sent to wake you? Sorry, I have to go, gotta sleep, say when we have a chance we should go dancing._

_-Heather_

Heather folded the letter, magically made an envelope, and blew the letter up and away; she watched it fly out of the tent and out of sight.

_**Dear Heather, Nov 1, 197**_

_**I get what you mean about stress but you should let me help when I brought up the last name Potter to lady Une she asked how I knew about Magic? The other Pilots weren't in the room so I told her everything. I hope you don't mind she said after the war is over she would like to offer you a job as a preventer let me know when it's over I'll make you a new identity.**_

_**I'm enjoying the place, and did your magic tell you all that?**_ _**Duo was sent to wake me, he's the braided Baka**_ _**by the way, he's the only one I don't almost shoot**_ _**upon waking, and he's my partner in the Preventers, too. (Yours would be Quarter.) **__**And, yeah, when we're both free we'll go dancing, just tell me a few days in advance.**_

_**-Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Nov 17, 197_

_Yeah my magic tells me that stuff especially since it sees you as Family, and I don't need my magic to know you write your letters in the morning, you seem the type. It makes me miss being able to cook it helped me to relax. _

_I'm thinking there's something more to the not_ _shooting the Baka than what you're telling me,_ _but whatever helps you sleep at night._

_So, I found out that my friends aren't really my friends, when I told them I don't like girls. To you who know the truth you'd get it but my friends who Dumbledore didn't tell, took it as me being gay. Hermione went on a rant about how unsanitary it was and how it was useless because no children could come of it, Ron, well,_ _Ron started looking at me funny and avoided being even partially unclothed around me (Not that I'm complaining), and Ginny she went on a spiel about how I was suppose to marry her and have two and a half children, named Lily, James, and Arthur. Yeah do you know how much I wanted to yell 'No I'm straight Dumblefuck decided to make my life hell and, it doesn't really matter about gender as long as there is love' Thank god I'm going muggle after this so I can finally start my dating life know any cute guys? ;D_

_-Heather _

_P.s. Not mad at you for telling your boss, tell her I'd like the job._

_**Dear Heather, Dec 3, 197**_

_**I and Duo, there's nothing between us but that one night.**_

_**As for those so called friends of yours, just give me last names and I'll take care of them for you. Even if they don't know the truth they can't accept you for who you are then you don't need them.**_

_**And about the boys, of course I know cute guys, you're out of their leagues though, way too**_ _**mature for Duo, too loud and for Trowa and WuFei, Might be able to get Quatre if your not to emotionless for him. Zechs, well, I think Zechs is um Bizarre and you would dive him crazy, but I'll keep an eye out for you.**_

_**-Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Dec 19, 197_

_You, keeping an eye out for any guys for me, is this your way of keeping me from dating? Because the only people who can stand up against that blank_ _stare of yours are those you just mentioned or female._

_Besides I can take care of myself, thank you very much, I've been doing it for a long time. I don't need you to wave that cannon you call a gun around. _

_So, you and Duo did the Icky? And you don't shoot him when you wake, do I really look that stupid, Heero? And you wont be getting my ex-friends' last names, because they're stupid and we'll leave them like that._

_-Heather _

_**Dear Heather, Jan 4, 198**_

_**I'm sure there are others that can stand**_ _**up to my stare; we just haven't met them yet.**_ _**AND don't mock my gun! Duo does that enough, poor Mobie.**_

_**The Icky? Really, Heather, how old are you?**_ _**Sorry it's short; I'm at work preparing for a mission that we're leaving for in ten minutes.**_

_**And Duo and I are not sleeping together!**_

_**-Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Jan 20, 198_

_Mobie, really? You are the only person I know who names Guns._ _How'd your mission go? Did you and Duo_ _share a room?_

_And I'm sixteen, thank you very much, I just have childish moments I didn't really have a childhood so I'm making up for lost time. _

_The honey is a prank, it's got an agent in it that once it hits stomach acid it'll_ _turn every hair on a person their most hated color,_ _the default is pink. Enjoy and send me pictures._

_-Heather _

_**Dear Heather, Feb 5, 198**_

_**Are you channeling Duo or your Magic it hard to tell, he's the only person.**_ _**That calls me Hee-chan; I yank his braid in response.**_

_**My mission went fine, and we always share a room.**_ _**What's wrong with Mobie?**_

_**The prank was awesome, since I ate some too, Duo got the blame as well as having his hair being neon**_ _**pink and yellow for a week, WuFei had turquoise hair, who'd have guessed? Trowa had red hair, Zechs and Quatre both had black hair, quite funny, really. I myself had pink hair, shudder, and it really did turn all the hair, my legs and arms nearly glowed pink in certain light.**_

_**The pictures are of reactions, and Une managed to convince the others that we needed a group photo; they hadn't realized the prank yet.**_

_**Duo's trying to figure out who did it, as are the others, I'm not on the list of suspects, and they probably think it's too juvenile for me. I have copies of the pictures so do whatever you want with the ones I sent.**_

_**-Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Feb 21, 198_

_I'm exhausted, so this is going to be short. You and Duo flirt a lot, ask him out already, don't lose your chance 'cause you're stubborn, he won't wait forever, people like him don't, they can't sit still long enough, good luck._

_-Heather_

_**Heather Mar 9, 198**_

_**Are you alright? I didn't like the tone of your last letter, it was depressing. Don't bottle up, it'll backfire, **__**talk to me**__**, please.**_

_**So, Duo and I went to dinner, he asked me out before I got the courage to follow your advice.**_ _**We enjoyed ourselves, right up until the rain poured down, I tried to pull Duo under shelter, but he insisted we dance in the rain, so we did, right up to the door of**_ _**our house.**_

_**Quatre berated us both for being so silly but he was happy for us. We both got sick because**_ _**of it and shared our warmth under ten or more blankets, drinking Rasid's homemade chicken soup and hot chocolate as we watched movies and slept.**_

_**Thank you, Heather, I owe you.**_

_**-Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Hee-chan Mar 25, 198_

_I'm alright, much better than the last letter._ _Tom managed a surprise for us, and, well, people died, Padfoot being one of them and Moony explained how he'd been in love with him forever, but never said anything because he didn't want to_ _be rejected, it's why I advised you to sweep Duo off his feet, but it sounds like you got swept up._

_By the way I loved the pictures, who knew pink looked good on you? I want details on how people reacted._

_-Heather _

_**Dear Heather, Apr 10, 198**_

_**I am glad you're feeling better, watching love once die is hard for many. Is Moony alright? **_

_**And yes, I was swept off my feet, I rather enjoyed it too. We decided though, that we won't share a room for a while, a few months at least, just in case, but most people are thinking that our relationship will last, because to quote WuFei **_"_**It's about damn time, you two idiots have been dancing around each other probably since you met."**_

_**It's kind of true since when we met he shot me, and then rescued me and I stole parts from his Gundam in response.**_ _**Any way I have to get dressed, Duo and I are going out again.**_

_**-Heero Yuy **_

_**P.S. I really ought to give you a nickname, especially since you insist on calling me Hee-chan. **_

_Hee-chan, Apr 26, 198_

_Call me what you will, anyway I have a_ _request, do you think you could create me a Solid identity as Heather Yuy, the attached papers_ _are test scores if you need them._ _Shit, I have to go._

_-Heather _

_P.S. Moony's probably dead, he wandered off a few days before I got your letter, and I expected it though._

_**Feather, May 12, 198**_

_**There is now a girl named Heather Yuy in the world, **_

_**Why did you act like it was a problem you know I would have done it any way? But yeah, it's made up perfectly, you were a quiet, shy girl, with straight A's, never got into trouble, that'll account for people not remembering you, I burned the papers afterwards, no loose ends okay.**_

_**I'm sorry about Moony; does that have any thing to do with your request?**_

_**-Heero Yuy **_

_Hee-chan May 28, 198_

_Thank you, Heero, just tying up loose ends myself, Moony has some to do with it, because he was the last reason for me to stay, so once this thing I'm doing is over I'll come find you. Don't be freaked out if I just appear in you room one morning, alright?_

_We need a lighter topic, tell me how the others reacted to the prank? Also here's a new one, it's butter spread, when it's eaten it turns the teeth black, the lips_ _blue, the tongue green and they will think their bald. _

_Pictures and reactions please. _

_-Feather_

_**Feather June 13, 198**_

_**Duo took one look in the mirror that Sally gave him when she finally took pity on them, screamed**_ _**and fainted, Trowa paled and pulled on a beanie to hide it, WuFei screamed like a little girl before he shouted about the injustice and how he would cut down the prankster in an honorable battle. Zechs took one look at himself and started to bawl about how his beautiful hair was gone and he didn't want to live, Quatre, well, Quatre made me sorry to have done the prank, he looked at himself in the mirror and just seemed to shut down, he didn't talk much that week.**_

_**Onto your newest prank, pictures are enclosed; they've decided the prankster must be part of the household**_ _**I'm still not on the list. When the others noticed they had a**_ _**minor freak out but afterwards they were fine, Une asked about the pranks while failing not to laugh.**_

_**-Hee-chan**_

_Hee-chan, June 29, 198_

_Hearing about the pranks and seeing the pictures makes me smile. Honestly, I can't wait until I meet the guys_ _in person, they sound fun, especially Duo, he's the prankster of the group, right? I mean, think of all the pranks we could pull, could you imagine?_

_Feather _

_**Feather, July 15, 198**_

_**As of right now, you are not allowed to be alone**_ _**with Duo, like ever, even if every one is deathly ill and he is the only one that could help you help us get better.**_

_**Obviously, I can imagine what might happen if**_ _**you and Duo ever got together. It was dark, cold, and**_ _**scary. I had nightmares, Heather, and I was more paranoid than usual and was unusually jumpy around Duo, I refused three dates, Heather, Three!**_

_**I then explained that I was having a bad week, nightmares and stuff, we all have nightmares, anyway Duo and I are now sharing a room, so good did come from the panic attack you gave me.**_

_**Hee-chan**_

_**P.S. I hate you, my worse nightmare is now of you and Duo huddled in a corner laughing madly, and IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!**_

_**I hate you.**_

_Hee-chan, July 31, 198_

_I am now seventeen, whoop-dee-do, I hate my birthday._ _Congratulations on sharing a room. Does that mean you and Duo are doing the Icky on a regular basis now?_

_Why do you hate me? It's not like I gave you nightmares,_ _I merely expressed my desire to meet Duo and share stories, __no pranks involved, and I promise that any pranks pulled on you and Quatre will be mild._

_-Feather_

_P.S. I'm going to be very busy for the next few months and won't have Time to write back, sorry. Only a few more_ _months._

_**Feather Aug 16, 198 **_

_**Since you won't have time to write, this'll be my last letter until I see you in person.**_

_**Happy birthday and we are not going to discuss my sex life, really.**_ _**And the promise of mild pranks from you and Duo is so not making my nightmares any better, they've gotten worse! The guys are wondering why.**_

_**I haven't told them about you yet, I really should, before you show up in my bedroom one morning. I guess I wanted to be selfish and keep you to myself. You do still the address, right? It's at the bottom if not. **_

_**Damn it, Duo's forgotten his key, or lost it, again. I'm the only one home, I ought to make him stay outside, but it's raining again and Quatre will yell at me.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**-Hee-chan**_

_**Auther's not- I am going to be away for the rest of summer. I am sorry but I will post the reast as soon as I can.**_


	3. a new life

Chaptered 3 A New Life

It was two months after the last letter that Heather managed to kill Voldemort. The barrage of spells meant to kill his magic and the magical backlash almost killed Heather. She had barely managed to limp to the hospital wing during the cleanup, her magic severally drained.

It was kind of amusing, in a morbid sense, that it was Halloween that began this story and that on Halloween is when it ended. Soon Harry Potter would vanish forever, most likely dying in Azkaban in a few months. Heather Yu, however, would be alive and well.

Heather slid herself onto one of the beds and slept, waking only briefly over the next few days. On the fourth of November, four days after she'd defeated Voldemort, Aurors from the new makeshift Ministry forced her awake. They read her a list of charges, most of which she'd done in fighting to free the world from Voldemort's tyranny, and carted her to a Ministry holding cell.

They declared her Dark. She was left with untreated wounds from the battle and wounds from the 'punishment' that the Aurors decided she deserved. It took until Christmas before she was coherent enough to remember Heero was waiting for her. She felt like one giant bruise, the small remnants of her magic had healed all the broken bones she'd gotten but she was still sore and hurting all over.

With great difficulty Heather pooled the remainder of her magic and made a golem, a perfect copy of 'himself' that would act and respond as her. Next she reached out to the teacup of magic she'd slid onto Heero's skin so long ago, and pulled herself to Heero, sliding through the anti-apparition wards.

When Heather reappeared she was standing in a room, it was rather plain. The decorations were only a desk, bed, and night table. The wall had two photo frames, one with a certificate, the other a group photo, while the night table had a book, photo frame, and a lamp. The desk was the most cluttered, with a stack of papers at the top left corner of the desk, a shoebox of letters with one left out next to a pen, placed beside the open laptop computer that was set in the middle.

When the door opened Heather instantly slid into the corner made by the door, she sighed in relief as the door closed and she saw Heero walk to the desk.

"Hee-chan." Heather breathed.

Heero jumped a foot in the air and pushed himself against the wall behind the desk, his hand over his heart, Mobie in hand.

"Feather, what's wrong, are you ok? You should have called me! I almost killed you!"

Heather shrugged, "Trust me, the plan was to call you! The magical world can go to hell they imprisoned me for freeing them of Tom. I'm tired can I sleep here?"

"Yeah, I use this room as an office anyway; we sleep in Duo's room. But, no one is here other than me, all on Missions I got back today actually Duo's due tomorrow with everyone else."

"'S'nice." Heather slurred, dropping onto the bed.

Heero smiled and tucked Heather in.

"Sleep well, Heather."

"'Night" Heather muttered, falling asleep. Heero turned out the light and left the room.

Heather woke early the next morning feeling much better than the previous night.

"Good morning, Feather." Heero said as he stepped into the room.

"'Morning" Heather slid out of the bed.

"I brought you some clothes, bathroom is through that door." Heero pointed to a door opposite the bed that Heather hadn't seen the night before.

"Thank you, how'd you know?"

"You weren't carrying anything and you can't meet Une covered in blood."

She looked down at herself, dried blood clung to her skin and clothing.

"I hadn't realized."

"You were really tired last night, barely said hi before you were out."

Heather smiled, "So how long do I have before the others arrive?"

"They won't come till Dinner but we need to go to headquarters so you can officially take the job and met the boss."

At 6:30 Harry exited the shower, dressed in the same dress she meet Heero in using the towel to dry her shoulder length hair.

"So glade I had the foresight to send you some of my clothes just case something like this happened.

"I'm just glad I keep them in here can you imagine Duo's face if he saw them?"

"Yeah, you and Duo are doing well?"

"Yeah, we're great actually, how about you, any guy I have to glare at?"

Heather laughed "Nah, everything there is gone, no one and honestly Hee-chan I'm not someone that needs you and Mobie to protect, though the gesture is appreciated."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Heero said. "Come on; let's go to the kitchen so you can make breakfast."

"Would you dislike me terribly if I played a prank?" Heather asked as they walked down the hall then down the stairs, then down another hall, the walls filled with pictures, two of which were the pranks she had given Heero.

"Well, I'm warned now, go ahead."

Heather grinned wickedly, "Cool."

"And suddenly I'm frightened, here's the kitchen." Heero opened the swinging door and they entered the room.

The wallpaper had to custom made; it had pictures of gundams in battle, flying suits, and gundams everywhere. The countertops were granite and circled all the walls but the one they had just entered, a break was where the sink was on the left, there was one where the oven was nestled on the opposite side, the stove burners above it. Above the counters were cupboards as well as below them, built into the counters. In the center was a barstool island, above which hung several types of pans. In the corner were a toaster and a knife holder; next to it was the refrigerator which was a freezer combo. In the other corner was a door, which no doubt lead to the pantry. By the sink was a coffee maker that already had coffee being made, set on a timer by Heero, so he could have coffee when he woke.

Heather gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"You like it then?" Heero asked with a grin.

"Like it? I love it Heero, this is amazing," Harry said, bouncing up and down excitedly, "My aunt's kitchen was so small compared to this, and," Heather dashed across the room and opened the refrigerator and then the freezer, "full of junk food, most of what's here is fresh."

"I asked Quatre to design this, didn't tell him why, because none of us can cook anything worth eating so Rasid cooks most of the time." Heero smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

Heather turned to look at Heero with tear filled green eyes, which he wiped at harshly.

"Feather?"

She sniffled, "No one has ever done something like this for me, Moony and Padfoot tried but neither of them had time to learn about what I liked, they knew what I needed."

Heero wrapped an arm around her, "It's okay, besides I did this for us too, as much as I love Duo, I really don't want him to try to bake me a cake, which he will, worse he'll do while Rasid's out."

Heather grinned, "So, any allergies I have to worry about?"

Heero shook his head.

"Okay." She said as she darted to the 'fridge pulled out everything he needed to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast.

Heero watched as Heather dashed around the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Heather seemed happy, for which Heero was glad. When she had remained silent after entering the kitchen he had thought she didn't like it, it also made him angry that this was the first time someone had done something like this for Heather.

Later on, a man how Heather assumed was Rasid came in, he looked absolutely shocked to see someone else cooking.

"You must be Rasid," she said, his eyes going to Heero as he jumped and spilled his coffee on his shirt, "Hee-chan mentioned that you usually make breakfast, why don't you sit down and eat, I made you a plate."

Rasid looking shocked sat next to Heero at the island as she placed a plate with eggs, bacon, two chocolate chip pancakes, and two pieces of French toast in front of him. She also placed a fork next to the plate, with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"When did you find the plates?" Heero inquired, as he refilled his cup of coffee.

"Are you going to change your shirt? I found them a few moments ago when I was looking for the spices while you were in thought." she replied.

"Yeah….."

He started but was interrupted by a yell Of "HEE-CHAN" And was clumped by what looked like a hyper ball of brown hair.

"Dou what are you doing here?"

"I got out early and wanted to see you" he said as he kissed Heero.

Heather smiled thoughtful maybe she could have a life like that someday. 'Get real how would want a girl who only knows war and pain' she quickly snapped herself out of that track and put up the mask. "Well Hee-chan how about you set another plate"

"Make me" he snapped everyone just stared no one ordered Heero Yuy.

Heather got her hand on the nearest frying pan and literally growled "Do you really want me to"

Heero quickly realized his mistake and said "What do you know we need another plate I'll go do that right now, and I'll put on some tea for you Feather."

"Smart move" she then turned to Duo who seemed scared for some reason "Hi I'm Heather I guess you can call me Hee-chan's sister. It so nice to finally meet you I'm glad you and Hee-chan are together took forever for him to say he liked you to me."

He seemed to relax after hearing that. "Nice to meet you to I'm guessing you're the new agent we were told about. Quatre will have a hard time staying focused with you in his office working with him. How do you keep boys off you?"

"I've never actually had to deal with boys too much" she said softly "I'd tell you why but it will just be easier to tell you with everyone else"

Heero realized she was getting scared and shoved some food in Dou's moth. They all watched as he chewed and swallowed. "We have a kitchen Angel in are mist. How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Natural Gift" she said as she smiled "cooking the one thing I know I'm good at"

Heero then placed a cup of tea in front of her which was followed by a plate of food. "Here you go feather you need to eat." He said as he hugged he and kissed her forehead.

"But Hee-chan I'm not hungry"

"I'm not letting you play that game with me. Let me tell you everyone in this house can pick up a lie like nothing so you cannot pull the 'I'm fine thing' on us. Don't pretend I didn't notice the mask going up when Dou walked in. Now I am driving you to the mall after this and you are going shopping after you eat and letting me pay for it."

Heather looked down defeated "But…"

Dou took this time to interrupt "Let me save you some trouble Hee-chan is as stubborn as an ox so if he wants to pay for your shopping trip let him. And I could tell you had a mask up. I swear we have another Quatre on are hands" Heather gave up and started eating. "Hee-chan why are you insisting this much, you normally don't when me and the other's say were not hungry"

"Dou I know you have had some good meals in you unlike her how has been mentally and physically abused her whole life"

"Not my whole Life it didn't start till I was 5 old enough to cook and clean by myself"

"No that is old enough to help clean not clean by yourself" Rasih said.

Dou quickly changed topics "Hey do you mind if I cut your hair before you go shopping? There is a lot of potential their"

She looked at him strangely "Dou is actually really good at cutting hair he does all of ours." Heero said

"Um… Ok If you think you could do something with it let me finish eating"

Soon she was done eating and Dou started on her hair. After an hour of sitting still Heather looked in the mirror with shock on her face. The hair that was once a mess that covered her face now was bouncing and somewhat curly the framed her face perfectly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were able to control it."

"Hey it not that hard, now let's go shopping"

Two Hours Latter they went home to make lunch witch they were going to eat at the preventer's office.

Later in the preventer office they knocked on the door "Come in" they opened the door "Agent Dou do I even want to know why you did not come see me as soon as you returned?"

"Probably not" he replied

"Any way thank you for coming now" she then turned to Heather "Heather it so nice to finally meet you Heero told me all about you I am so sorry for what you had to go through and the loss of your god father"

She winced at that "Thank you, Heero told me all about you to, and the deaths, there fine it no problem, I was fighting a war, people die"

"Yes that is sadly true, now let me introduce my top agents WuFei Chang, Trowa Barton, Zecks Merquise and, QuatreWinner."

"Hello it nice to meet you"

"This is Heather Yuy formally known as Heather Potter. She is going to be the new addition to the Alphas and Quatre's new partner"

"What!" the WuFei said "I hardly believe a girl can be at our level with us"

He failed to notice Heero silently telling him to shut up franticly. Until he realized he was being lifted into the air by his ankle with an invisible rope and a very angry Heather looking at him. "Don't ever call me weak I have had to stand with the best of them and will do it again if I have to. I've was raised as a weapon just like Heero and I will not let anyone call me weak do you understand" he just nodded. "Good" he then fell to the ground as she sat next to Heero.

"Well that was interesting way to bring up what I was about to say next magic is real…" she then explained Heathers story.

It was quite in the room lintel Quatre spoke up "how is it that you were able to do magic without a wand?"

"Good question" Heather responded "there are two types of magical cores you can draw magic from the first is the earth's core you would need a wand for it which will tie you to it. There is also the _space heart_ that is what I draw my magic from some people tap into it accidentally and are normally seen as empathetic. Though they may be able to pull amazing stunts or survive situations when they should have died"

Everyone but Heather looked at Quatre "that explanted a lot" Trowa said.

"Yeah" Zecks said.

"Well I let you go to your new office Heather and get to know each other."

They all left and went to the office for food and getting to know each other heather pulled out the pizza.

Dou ran to it his mouth watering as the others took a slice. "She's the creator of this most delicious piece of Yummiest." Duo said around his own mouthful.

"Hee-chan, do your friends have no table manners?"

Heero shrugged, his mouth being full as well.

"I see, I suppose that I cannot allow them dessert, as it requires the use of forks."

"Dessert?" Duo asked, lighting up a little.

"Mmm, chocolate cake, with chocolate icing made from scratch, topped with strawberries, cherries, and chocolate chips, or as I like to call it 'Death by Sugar.'" Heather smiled as he pulled a plastic bag that they hadn't seen him set by her new desk, and carefully open the box, setting the forks and plates to the side.

Once the cake was served and every one was eating it, she hid her grin behind his piece as the boys, besides Quatre of course, changed color.

Heero's skin turned a beautiful shade of magenta, his hair turning puke green, Duo's skin turned deep blue with pink spots as his hair turned a deep orange, WuFei's skin turned a deep purple color his hair becoming a bright yellow color, Trowa's skin turned dark green with white and grey hearts as his hair turned a shimmery blue, the long haired blonde's skin turned neon orange with his hair becoming a bright pink.

Quatre looked at Heather as the boys changed colors, "You must be related to Duo, and Treize, because you are evil." But inside he was laughing; Harry could see it in his eyes.

"What?" Duo asked looking at Heather and Quatre.

Heero chose to look up from his cake and saw the others and their strange coloring.

"Heather." He whined.

"Yes, Hee-chan?" she said looking innocent.

"Why did you have to prank us?" He moaned.

"WHAT!" Duo shouted and dashed out the door towards the bathroom.

Heather couldn't hold the laughter in any more, she laughed until she couldn't breathe, which gave Heero time to collect Duo from the bathroom where he had fainted.

"I don't understand you and Quatre ate the same cake." Trowa said looking at the cake seriously.

"Ah, But I left a portion of the cake un-pranked for Quatre and I." Heather explained as Heero poked Duo awake. "So, want to give some to anyone special?" Heather's eyes twinkled.

The others perked up and grinned evilly "Sally and Une." They said as one.

"Quatre and heather, you'll have to deliver it as we are multicolored and that would give it away." Heero said seriously.

Heather enjoyed being able to say he had corrupted Heero.

"My little prankster is growing up," Heather fake sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"Feather, I hate you."

"Aww, is Duo not putting out? You're awfully cranky." Heather asked winking at Duo.

"Heather, my sex life is not an agreeable subject for my sister." Heero glared.

"But I'm not getting any and everyone is afraid of your glares, except your friends and well you'd find a way to scare them off too, I'm sure, or make them wet their pants." Heather whined.

Heero sighed.

"Fine, but from now on no pranks before work"

"But you pranked them before work"

"You sent them to me and I decide their humiliation is worth it to see you smile"

"WAIT" Dou yelled as he woke up to that statement. "You two are the pranksters"

"Yeah you see my dad, godfather and, Uncle where pranksters but they all died so it my way of keeping their memory alive. And well Heero told me no one would suspect him so I sent them to him told them what they did and he set them up"

"Ok, but you do realize this mean's war" Dou said

"I gladly accept the challenge" everyone palled at that "now Quatre let go give Une my 'thank you for hiring me gift'."

"Ok I'll also introduce you to Sally, WuFei Partner and girlfriend"

"Wait he has a girlfriend, surprised she can stand him"

They left with Heero saying to WuFei "I suggest you either apologize quickly or get used to being hit in the head with a frying pan"

That night left Heather existed and tired with meeting every one and running from them after they ate a slice of cake. She was now being lead blind folded by Herero throw the house "Come on Hee-chan I'm tired and I still need to get a hotel for the night"

"Do you really think we are going to let you stay at a hotel? You have wormed your way in to all of their hearts though WuFei refuses to admit it. Quatre told us of a room that will be perfect for you. All are rooms are near each other in case of nightmares, your next to Quatre and me and Dou." They now seemed to be walking upstairs which seemed weird to Heather because they should have already been on the bedroom floor. "Well here we are" Herero said as he took off the blind fold

"Oh my gosh… Heero you didn't have to… wow" the room she was in was amazing. The wall where draped in alternating green and blue sinks strips that hung from the chandler. The floor was the soft carpet she ever felt that marched the walls perfectly. There was a king-size bed right under a enormous window she went to look out and blinked, she now understood why they had to clime the stair she was in the tower. The house was an old house from when they still had towers attach to the buildings. There was a wardrobe and desk in the room with a matching changing screen.

"Well do you like it?"

She responded by hugging him and saying "I'm finally Home!"


	4. Chapter 4 the fake first date

Chapter 4 the fake first date

"Duo I am going to kill you" Heather stalked into the kitchen covered in slim, causing everyone to choke. She had been living there for about three weeks and the prank war with Duo was still going on. Today was the last day and whoever pulled the last prank would win. "Was it that bad I made you talk like Yoda all day yesterday? Cause you were the one that insisted I watch that movie."

"Well Heather, yes it was and I'd love to take more but I have to get going to school so bye" he then ran out of the room.

"I am going to beat him soundly about the head and neck"

She realized Quatre was the only one in the Room "I'm guessing I missed the 'Bus'" the bus was codename for the car with was a customized convertible that fit everyone in it. It also helped that it was a pale yellow.

Her question was answered when she heard the yell of Duo and the screech of the car leaving "Yeah I'll wait for you to shower and change."

"Thank" she said as she cursed Une for making them go to school like 'normal kids'. They still went on mission but whenever they were needed they just walked out flashing their ID's at the camera before they left. The school was cool with this as long as there was some one that could be in charge of them. This meant that Zecks ended up in working in the 'Talent classes.

Half an hour later she was finally ready to go. She knocked on Heero's door and told Heero who was sick, that she was leaving, what happened and, to feel better.

"Let's go" she said to Quatre who smiled and nodded. They jumped on Quatre's black motorcycle "I'll take this over the 'Bus' any day!"

"Tell me about it!"

"You know for the owner of a Multi-Million dollar company you really shouldn't be into Bikes as much as you are"

"Hey everyone's got to have a hobby right? Mine's just more interesting than most."

"I guess your right, now let's get this over with" she said as they arrived at school.

After an agonizing session of Math and English she was finally allowed her study hall. She walked into the 'Talent' class room and sat next to Quatre at their table in the back. Zecks and Duo where doing what they always did when free from school work napping.

"Hey so no new missions yet?" she asked as she sat down.

"No…hey wait Une just posted a whoever wants it" Une posted their mission on a Website disguised as a 'Fun' math game website.

"Where is it?"

"Miami Florida in America"

"Wait aren't they going throw a 90 degree heat wave thing even though its winter there?"

"Yeah…"

"Let do it" they said together neither where fond of snow. Since they lived in Eastern Europe where it was snowing all the time in winter, the idea of a heat wave was not a meager fact in accepting the mission. They would have been yelled at if anyone figured out they took the bike because of the constant snow.

"Ok she wants us there in an hour so we should leave in half an hour."

"Great would you like to help me end the prank war?"

"Wait today's the last day and he's asleep?"

"Well he knows how much I hate school so he most likely thought I wouldn't come."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Tie Zecks hair in pig tails with these and put this make up on his face" she said as she handed him the pink ribbons and some make up. She then tied the end of Duo's braid in a pink ribbon and put make up on him. She then put a mirror with the words 'I win' on it. She looked at how Quatre was doing and smiled when she saw Zecks Hair in to high Ponytail's and the Makeup on his face. "And know for the piece de résistance" and Transfigured their cloths in to frilly pink dress's.

"You are evil."

"As two great twins once said if you are a goody two shoes you have no right to be in a prank war" she snapped pictures.

They ran in to Trowa and WuFei on the way out "Wait don't go in to the room. Trust me" Quatre said they quickly turned around and went the other way.

"Why am I not surprised you two took the mission" Une said when they went in to her office

"Because we hate snow"

"Any ways, your assignment is to assassinate Michel Ray who has been leading a Mafia called the suns. Now as we can't get any actual evidence on him that he is guilty but he's pretty much admitted it to the government. So that brings him to assassination as the only option. You will leave as soon as you are packed for a weeklong trip. He will be at a street carnival in Miami so your cover will be a young couple whose parents trust them completely on a week get away. He will be there on Wednesday so you have to kill him on that day and make it look like an accident. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good anything else?"

"Yes actually" Heather said "Cheek your email"

Une blinked but did as she was told then burst out laughing "That is amazing I am framing this. Now you are dismissed before Duo kills you"

An hour latter fond them on a jet plane on their way to Florida and in the distance you could hear a yell of "HEATHER I AM GOING TO GET YOU"

Followed by a beep of her phone signaling a voicemail she played it just loud enough for her a Quatre to here Heero voice:

_Why does my Boyfriend want to kill you?_

They arrived at the hotel room at 6:00 P.M and started their undercover persona Kitty and Boa. "Kitty, do you want to get the room keys while I stay here?" Heather asked.

"Sure Boa" Quatre said.

As he walked away she playfully punched him. She could not believe the cover Une picked for them Heero was going to kill both of them when they returned.

"Heres the room key Boa"

"Thanks Kitty, Now carry me to our room."

"Fine, but how am I going to carry your stuff?"

A bell hop suddenly came up to them "I will be glad to carry your stuff for you."

Heather flashed her Evan's smile as Moody called it. "Thank you so much I just am so tired due to jet lack and could not take another step."

"No trouble at all" he said as they got to the door.

"Wait right here and I will get you a tip" Quatre said as he opened

"No need to see such pure love is payment enough"

"Thank you so much" Heather said as he left "Now you can but me down on the bed near the window, please I wasn't kidding when I said I was beyond tired."

"Fine, you can be lazy when you really want to be."

"I pride myself in it. Now I think I might be able to set up a mental link between us"

"Really? How?"

"The space heart, it could allow us to send each other messages through it plus no one could hack into it like comms though it could only be used by us."

"Ok how do we set it up?"

"Come here" she patted the spot next to her. He did it and looked at her noticing how calm and relaxed she seemed. "Ok try to reach out to me with your mind relax" They suddenly felt as if a path was being cleared 'Can you hear me?' Quatre heard

'Yeah, this is so cool'

'Tell me about it. We should go to bed know' she went to her suitcase and got her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out wearing a blue tank top with silver shorts her Ravenclaw Pajamas. She looked at Quatre who was wearing silk blue pajamas. Both of them were trying hard not to stare at each other. "Well um night" Heather said quickly as she got in to bed Quatre soon followed.

"Wow this is amazing" Heather said as they waked around the boardwalk.

"I know I've been to some beaches but they have never been like this before"

"Speak for yourself I've never been to the beach before"

"Never"

"Never I haven't even been swimming before, unless you count a contest where I had to turn into a weird fish hybrid due to this weird plant. Trust me, I didn't look like a mermaid"

"Ok, guess I'll have to teach you then"

"That would be nice" she looked around and sent throw the mind link 'shit he is to early'

'What'

'The target came early'

'But it Monday he's not supposed to come for another two days'

'Let me think…Ok I've got a plane lets go to the Farris wheel'

'But'

'Trust me'

'Ok let's go'

They turned and headed to the fairs wheel once they were on Quatre turned and asked "ok now what?"

"This" she said holding up a necklace that had a clear jar of what looked like green sand attached. "This is a solid form of the most deadly poison my old world has to offer."

"And you have this because…"

"Long story maybe I'll tell you some time when Hee-chan isn't around"

"Fine and where going to get this in to him how?"

"Just like this" she but a bit in her hand and said under her breath "Kill only the man intended" and blow it of her hand. "Now set back, relax, and watch the show."

They watched as Ray breathed in the deadly sustains he seemed to get dizzy and collapse "Now his death will seem to be a crack over dose as they will find traces in his system."

"Nice" Quatre said "now what are we going to do about the hour we will be up here since the operator of the Fairs well just left"

"I don't know what do you want to do? We have the rest of the week in paradise."


End file.
